


Kindling

by community_gardens



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, But I Love Them, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly just comfort, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, and she gets one, they're so dumb, witches are baisically cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/community_gardens/pseuds/community_gardens
Summary: The events of Young Blood Old Souls finally catch up with Luz, but luckily she has people there that care about her. Sometimes, though, she just needs a bit of a reminder. It turns out Amity is more than willing to help her remember.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 52
Kudos: 649





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two and also my longest fic! This is mostly character study/figuring out how to write them so I hope you like it !

Amity Blight had never really been one for self discovery. Rather unfortunately for her, though, it seemed that she'd been doing quite a lot of it over the past month. Ever since a certain human had stumbled her way into the witchling's life and managed to tear down all of her walls. And by tear down, she of course meant tripping and falling into every single one in rapid succession.

It was around this human that her most recent discovery (as well as most of those before it) revolved; Amity Blight found that she absolutely _hated_ seeing Luz Noceda cry. It quickly moved up on her list of the Worst Possible Things before settling into its position right near the top.

She hadn't particularly wanted to stumble across this piece of personal trivia, but the universe was apparently hell-bent on throwing a wrench into her plans. Especially, it seemed, where the Owl House was concerned. 

Fitting then, that at the time of this discovery Amity was to find herself standing in front of another entry on the list. It seemed that every time the house demon opened his mouth, he rose in the ranks just a little. Her ears flattened at the gratingly cheerful ring to his voice that felt like someone had struck a bell from inside her head. Briefly, she wondered if she could get away with killing Eda's home security system. Her plans didn't come to fruition, (un)fortunately, as the door swung out to effectively end Hooty's tirade before she could commit to strangling him. Amity visibly relaxed, taking a moment to bask in the blissful silence before glancing up at Eda.

"Is Luz home?" she murmured, ears twitching up attentively. 

Eda glanced down at her, looking over the witchling in thought for a moment. Amity nearly opened her mouth to speak again before the older witch cut her off, seemingly having arrived at a conclusion. "She's upstairs," Eda muttered, glancing away before returning her gaze to Amity, eyes softening ever so slightly. "See if you can get her to sleep, would you?" Without saying anything else, she spun on her heel and stalked off to the kitchen. 

Amity's eyes trail after the witch, ear flicking in confusion. Something in Eda's expression sent an uncomfortable stab of anxiety into her gut. Why wouldn't Luz be sleeping? The thought tried to swallow her, annoyingly persistent in the back of her mind despite the affirmation that it was probably nothing. It had to be nothing. Amity took the stairs two at a time anyway.

It was a small mercy that she didn't run into Lilith on her way to Luz's room. She still wasn't quite sure what to think of the witch, especially now with her thoughts focused entirely on Luz. Worry gathered in her stomach again, dropping down to her feet and slowing her steps as she drew closer to Luz's door. It was shut tight, old paint peeling up from the bottom in long strips. She couldn't hear anything beyond it, but whether that was to her dismay or relief she couldn't tell. Maybe she was sleeping? That was probably it. Luz was virtually never quiet. She was always shifting or tapping or humming under her breath. No, Luz Noceda had never been quiet. Amity felt her stomach shift uneasily. 

After a sharp intake of breath, the witch raised her hand to knock quietly against the door. It was thick and solid against her hand, the knocks falling dull and flat in the air. Three in short, quick succession. She waited one second. Two. Silence stretched and filled her head with unrest, nerves buzzing lowly in her ears. 

A soft "Luz?" was her only warning before Amity grasped the door handle and swung it inwards. She froze in the doorway as her gaze swept the room. Inevitably, her eyes landed in only one place. There was Luz Noceda, curled up against the wall looking like a deer caught in headlights. She clutched a picture in her hands and frantically scrubbed at her eyes. Amity's chest twisted painfully, like someone poured ice into her lungs. 

"Oh H-hey, Amity.." Her voice sounded so quiet, so fragile. So shockingly unlike Luz that Amity's fight or flight flared, her heart thundering painfully in it's cage. The break in her friend's voice sent a pang through her chest. She distantly likened the sensation to someone prying open her ribcage with a crowbar.

All she could do was repeat herself. "Luz..?" it came out just as soft, just as quiet as before, but Amity could hear the waver in her own voice. Panic was clawing its way up her throat, she was duly aware that her hands were shaking. This was wrong. It was all wrong. Luz was so still, so quiet. Amity almost broke when she saw the look in her eyes. They were dark, dull. Such a painful contrast to the light they had always held, the determined spark she admired so much had been snuffed out. There were dark circles under them, too. She faintly recalled Eda's remark about sleep. 

Suddenly, all at once, Amity's autonomy returned to her. She floundered for a moment, but just as soon as she could move again she had already set herself on autopilot. Her legs carried her to Luz's side upon shutting the door, settling into the space next to the human. 

"Can I…?" Amity motioned jerkily towards Luz, ears lowered tentatively. 

Luz merely folded herself into Amity's side, gripping the witch tightly as she buried her head into her shoulder. 

They stayed silent for a few moments as Amity relaxed, letting out a shaky exhale and tightening her grip on Luz. Eventually she took in a breath, whispering a simple "what's wrong?" Her voice was quiet but her words were so soft, so full. They meant so much more than that, too, they meant; _are you okay?_ , and _I'm worried about you_ , and also _I'm here_. She wondered if Luz could hear it.

Luz tensed, squeezing fistfuls of Amity's shirt tighter before she relaxed with a sigh. "I… I destroyed the portal, Amity. W-when I was fighting Belos. I can't-" she chokes, letting out a quiet sob, "I can't go home." She finishes in a hoarse whisper.

Amity nodded haltingly, running a hand down Luz's back in soft circles. She had already known this, of course. They told her the story the first time Amity had been able to hobble down to the owl house and fuss over Luz like a worried mother. So she simply waits quietly for Luz to continue. And she does.

"I don't know if-" she took a shaky breath, "if I'll ever be able to go home. If I'll ever see my mom again." For a few minutes the only sounds in the room were Luz's unsteady breathing and the occasional sniffle before the human steeled herself again. "I'm… I'm _scared_ Amity," her voice was barely a whisper, rife with fresh agony as her voice broke pitifully. Amity felt her heart shatter.

"Hey… Hey. Luz, look at me," she murmured, pulling just far enough away so that she could see Luz's face. She placed a palm against the other girl's cheek, gently swiping away a tear with her thumb before sucking in a breath. "We'll find a way to get you home, Luz. You aren't alone,you know? You've got me and Eda, Gus, King, Willow? We're all here to help you," she said gently, inspecting Luz's face for any sign that she's doing something right. "Besides, being stuck with us for a bit won't be so bad, will it? You've gotten yourself this far." 

Luz's smile flickered to life for a few seconds before it dropped and she looked away. Amity barely caught it as she said "I don't belong here." The words ring bitter. 

Amity's blood froze as she stared at Luz, wide eyed. The statement made something in her _ache_ . The knife in her chest twisted. It felt so _wrong._ More than anything she'd ever heard before. Luz? Not belonging in the isles? The idea made her stomach squirm. She was all but convinced Luz was the most magical thing in the entire realm, how could she not belong there? She had a feeling that Luz knew it too, the girl flinched even as the words left her own mouth. She didn't correct herself though. Amity does it for her. "What are you saying? _Of course_ you belong here Luz! You- you always have!" 

Luz kept her gaze fixed resolutely on the floor, tears spilling from her eyes as she made no move to wipe them away. Her hands shook where they fisted in Amity's shirt. "But- I _don't._ Not like you. I'm- I'm just a human," she murmured, almost inaudible over the beating of Amity's heart. 

"You're a _witch,_ Luz! You can do magic, you-"

"I'm not a witch," she muttered. It was a confession, an admittance. Amity heard the words that Luz left out. _You were right._

The witch felt a sickly horror creeping over her, panic sweeping through her in waves because _she's heard those words before_. She strained, listening closely for the ones that followed. Painfully still, hoping that they would be there, pleading. But they weren't. Luz stayed silent. Amity felt her eyes burn.

She reached for Luz, shakily clasping the other girl's hands in her own and pulling them close. Tight. She sucks in a breath."But- you're training hard to be one," Amity recited the words softly, looking up at Luz. This time the words meant _I was wrong,_ and _I'm sorry,_ and _forgive me?_

Luz only stared at her with wide, glistening eyes before her expression broke. She let out a choking sob before launching herself at the other witch. She buried her head into the crook of Amity's neck and whispered a gasping " _thank you_." Amity only squeezed her tighter. 

They stayed like that for a while, both largely unwilling to move from the embrace. Luz's grip never faltered as she clung onto Amity, expelling the last of her tears until she settled into a comfortably cathartic state. The witchling merely murmured gentle words every so often, assuring Luz that yes, _she definitely belonged in the boiling isles_ . And no, _she wasn't going anywhere_. Her hand ran down the human's back comfortingly, at one point finding its way into her dark hair. She distantly noted that it was soft, thick curls parting for her fingers. Luz had squirmed her way practically into Amity's lap, sprawled out over the other witches legs and folded into her shoulder. The witchling couldn't find it in her to be embarrassed though, despite the gentle pink on her cheeks. Her blood had thawed, she hoped Luz felt the warmth too. 

Eventually though, Amity pulled away, shifting back just far enough that she could see Luz. She looked brighter. "Hey. We can do this together- got it?" A soft grin finds its way into her face unbidden.

The light grows brighter as Luz returns her soft smile. "Promise?" 

Amity reached up to trap Luz's pinky with her own "promise."

Luz's smile grew as she beamed at Amity, leaning forward to rest her head against the witch's chest. Her arms wound around her waist and she let out a yawn, blinking blearily. "Good."

Amity's face heated. "Jeez, when was the last time you slept, Luz?" her voice was joking, but the gentle worry underneath was apparent. 

"Mmh. Like, 2 days," the girl muttered sheepishly as her cheeks colored. 

Amity hummed, regarding the girl curled up in her lap for a moment. "I think Eda was worried about you. She sent me up here to put you to bed," she teased gently, though the sentiment is there under her words. _We care about you._

Luz had the decency to at least look chagrined, ducking her face to hide in Amity's chest, but didn't respond. 

"We should probably get off the floor," she whispered gently, tone still light. Luz tightened her grip and groaned in protest. Amity giggled before shifting Luz's weight against her. The human's complaints are cut off with a squeak as Amity stands, bringing Luz along with her. She grinned at Luz's wide eyed stare, clutching her easily to her chest bridal style. "What, Surprised? You already forget that I used to be grugby captain, Noceda?" The witch revelled in the role reversal, probably more than she should.

Luz, pointedly, didn't respond, instead returning her head to Amity's chest. Amity only laughed, eyeing the rosey tinge to the human's cheeks; a rare yet incredibly rewarding sight. Amity simply moved to the nest of blankets on the floor that Luz called a bed, dropping carefully to the ground. "Is Eda ever going to get you an actual matress?" She muttered, falling back into the mound of pillows piled up behind her head. Luz was tugged along, ending up sprawling on top of Amity. She quickly hooked her arms back around Amity's waist.

"Eda doesn't believe in mattresses," she grumbled. Amity snorted in laughter.

"I shouldn't be surprised," she said, dragging her hands back up to Luz's hair and combing through it gently. She smiled at the way Luz leaned into the touch, shivering. "Your hair is soft," her voice was barely audible but she felt Luz twitch anyway. Amity shifted quietly to wrap her friend up in a hug, squeezing her tight and burying her face in dark curls. "You scared me, y'know," she whispered after a few moments. 

Luz didn't respond but Amity could feel the way the other witch's arms tightened around her midsection. An apology. Amity continued. "I didn't know what was wrong when I saw you like that." And then, quieter: "I didn't know if I could fix it." The silence stretched on. Luz found herself listening to Amity's heartbeat. It was different from hers, the usual thumping accompanied by the odd squishing noise of her bile sac. It was strange, but comforting, in its own way. A confirmation that this whole fantasy world was real and tangible in front of her. "You know you can come to us when you feel like that, right? You can come to me."

Luz laughed weakly, "you going soft on me, Blight?" Her grip tightened despite the teasing, though. A soft acknowledgement. It said _I know,_ and _I'm glad,_ and _thank you_.

"Maybe I am," Amity says into Luz's hair. They both knew she'd gone soft long ago. Luz didn't mention it.

Amity retracted, leaning back as Luz lifted her head so that she could see her. She smiled brightly at the spark flickering back to life behind the other witch's eyes. Luz wasn't looking at her though, instead training her gaze somewhere above her. "What?" she asked, tilting her head as a faint grin stretched across Luz's features. One of her ears twitched. Luz reached out, on her way to grasp at Amity's hair before the witch stopped her, wrist in hand, and fixed her with a rather unimpressed look. It was only somewhat undermined by the faint blush fixed to her face. "What are you doing?" 

Luz let out a low whine, pouting "you've been messing with my hair for ages! Can't I play with yours? Pleeease Ami?" Damn, really pulling out all the stops with that one. 

Amity's ears flattened again, face heating up further as she looked away. She let out a long-suffering sigh before muttering a quick "fine." The nickname was really _not_ necessary. And also impossibly unfair. 

The blinding smile Luz flashed her as her entire face lit up was almost worth the mortification that followed. The human quickly tugged at her hair tie, grinning as her hair fell around her face. Amity shuddered, waiting as Luz stared at her, gaze suddenly unfocused. She frowned, raising an eyebrow "Luz?" 

The effect was almost instantaneous. Luz jolted in surprise, a faint blush gracing her cheeks as she laughed nervously. "Sorry!" she blurted, giggling as her eyes wandered back to meet Amity's mildly confused expression. Amusement was slowly creeping its way onto the witch's face. At least, until: "Your hair looks nice down," Luz notes. 

"O-oh, thanks," Amity almost choked, glancing away from the human. Her chest twisted in a decidedly different way. She couldn't seem to mind it. 

Almity almost flinched as Luz reached out a hand to touch her hair, jostled from her thoughts and thrown rather unceremoniously back into her body. Her body, where _Luz was touching her hair, oh gods._ Amity was in grave danger. Luz seemed entirely focused on her hair, regarding it in near awe as she tucked a strand out of her face. Amity's heart thudded uncomfortably. 

Try as she might, Amity couldn't stop the quiet exhale that escaped her as Luz passed her fingers through her hair. Tension left her body unbidden. The human slid her hand up the back of her head and then out again, eyes following the mint green strands with reverence as they fell from her fingertips. Amity leaned into the touch unconsciously as Luz's hand found the side of her face, stroking her hair. Eventually the witchling managed to relax enough to not feel like she would die every time Luz touched her, settling easily into the pillows behind her as the human's fingers combed through her hair. Luz was still settled resolutely in her lap, glued to her current fixation with Amity's arms curled loosely around her waist. It made Amity's insides squirm in an oddly pleasant way. She felt herself hum happily, blissfully relaxed. She felt so unequivocally safe there in a way that might have frightened her at any other time. 

She didn't notice her ears twitching excitedly until it drew Luz's gaze, too distracted to stop the reaction. Luz immediately broke out into a wide grin as Amity blushed, slapping her hands over her ears so the hyperactive human couldn't grab at them.

"Amityy! Your ears! Oh my god do they do that all the time? Have I just not noticed? Does it mean you're happy? That's so cute!" Luz was immediately on it, practically bouncing in place as she stared at Amity in wonder, her eyes huge and bright. Her hands hovered in the air as if she had indeed wanted to grab them. Amity's heart constricted confusingly at the sight. 

"I don't usually- they don't-'' Amity tried and failed to form a coherent thought, her mind short circuiting because _oh my god did she say cute?_ _She called me cute! Okay deep breath Amity, calm down._ She took a deep breath. "Our ears are a lot more flexible than yours. They respond to emotion, but you can usually stop it if you think hard enough," she muttered, staring determinedly at the opposite wall. 

"Can I see? Please Amity?" Luz pulled her best pleading look, clasping her hands over Amity's shoulders. It was all very unnecessary considering Amity could barely say no to Luz as is. 

The witchling glared at Luz in faux suspicion before lowering her hands, clasping them in her lap. Luz immediately leaned forward eagerly, staring at Amity's ears as she wiggled them with an exasperated smile. It was an awfully fond look considering the situation.

The human let out a squeal, grinning as if this was the single best thing to have ever happened to her. " _Dios mio_ that is so cute!" 

Amity felt herself flush, ears twitching back in embarrassment. The comment threw her so far that she didn't even notice Luz reaching for her face until a soft hand closed around her ear and sent electricity down her spine. With a yelp, Amity jolted upright to yank her ear from Luz's grasp. "Luz! Those are sensitive," she all but yelled, voice going oddly shrill as she bracketed her hands right back over her ears. 

Luz flinched, leaning back as if she'd been burned. "Sorry! Sorry. I didn't mean to, I'll just-" the human all but scrambled back, trying not to stumble out of Amity's lap. 

"Wait- Luz," Amity's voice softened as her hand snapped out to capture Luz's wrist. She pauses, drawing in a shaky breath "I- I'm sorry you just… startled me, that's all. It's okay." The witch tugged gently on Luz's wrist, "I shouldn't have yelled." Luz could hear the silent plea: _please come back._

Luz eyed Amity softly for a few moments before carefully shuffling back into her lap, laying her head onto her friend's shoulder with her arms wrapped around her midsection. Her grip tightened in a quiet apology. 

"You can-" Amity sheepishly averted her eyes for a moment, "you can touch my ears, if you want. I don't mind." 

Luz gaped, looking at Amity as if she'd hung the stars in the sky before breaking into a blinding smile. Amity would never get tired of that expression. "Really? You're sure?" Her hands hovered excitedly in the air but she fixed Amity with a searching look, trying to make sure it was alright. Amity nodded delicately, a nervous smile curving over her features. To her dismay she felt her ears wiggling excitedly. She filed away that particular self discovery to unpack at a later date.

Luz let out another squeal, reaching out a hand to gently graze over the back of Amity's ear. The witch's face immediately darkened as a tingling brought heat to her ears, electricity sparking under her skin. Her eyes widened at the sensation, heart picking up rather painfully. She was sure it skipped a few beats. Luz's gaze was trained on her ears though, wearing a faint smile. The human experimentally rubbed one between her thumb and forefinger, swiping her thumb across it gently. Amity sucked in a breath, almost melting at Luz's touch. A satisfied hum escaped her before she could stamp it down, bringing another wave of heat to her face. 

Luz grinned but spared her the mortification, keeping her eyes on the task at hand. Amity wished she could curl up and die right then and there. She was heavily torn between the embarrassment of the situation and just how _nice_ it felt when Luz rubbed at her ears like that. She just couldn't help the happy smile that pulled at her lips or the way she let out soft exhales at every touch. Eventually, her eyes slid shut blissfully. 

The grin plastered across Luz's face widened as she forced down another excited squeal. She didn't want to startle the witch again, especially when she was being so adorable. She sat enraptured as her other hand gradually moved up to play with Amity's hair, revelling in the soft texture. She loved seeing Amity's hair down, but seeing Amity like this? Completely relaxed? It made her stomach flip confusingly. Luz's hand drifted down slowly until she was gently scratching behind the other girl's ear. 

The effect was immediate and Amity let out a soft hum, leaning into Luz's hand. She had long since zoned out, eyes still pressed closed, which probably explained the gentle rumble that could now faintly be heard. Her inhibitions oddly absent, the rumble in Amity's chest deepened without her knowledge. It rose and fell with her breath, suspiciously similar to the purring of a cat. The sound was deeper, though, it vibrated richly in her throat. 

Luz immediately froze. Her hands stilled, eyes going wide in recognition. Amity cracked open an eye, regarding her in confusion. She hadn't yet caught on to the noise emanating from her chest. Luz noted faintly that her pupil was blown. "Luz? Wha-"

"You purr?!" She blurted out, staring at Amity in awe. 

The witch's eyes flew open as she jerked in alarm, face flushing rather dramatically as her ears flattened. The rumbling sound quickly faded away, much to Luz's dismay. _God, couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut?_ She dropped her hands away as Amity stuttered, scrambling to salvage her dignity. 

"Can you do it again?" She pleaded, leaning closer with wide, hopeful eyes. Her signature puppy dog eyes. 

Unfortunately for Luz, Amity was just embarrassed enough to refuse, crossing her arms with a huff. "Not in your dreams, Noceda."

The girl pouts, flopping down to lay her head on Amity's chest again. "You're so mean, Ami," she grumbles, "anything else you're hiding from me?" 

"As if I'd tell you," the witchling joked, obligingly winding her arms around Luz despite the faint blush taking up residence on her face. Who knew the human could be so clingy?

"Cutting deep today, Blight," Luz manages around a yawn, burying her face into Amity's neck. 

The other girl only giggles, reaching up to slide her fingers through Luz's curls again. "I think it's bedtime for you. Feeling sleepy yet?"

"Nope," another yawn, "not one bit. What is it with you and my hair today?" Her tone is teasing, and the witch can tell she's just trying to get out of going to sleep. Amity could understand that, so she indulges her just this once.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to recall _you_ being the one who just spent like thirty minutes playing with _my_ hair, Noceda." 

Luz doesn't have a response to that one, instead grumbling unintelligibly into Amity's shirt as the other witch laughed. 

From there it was easy, the pair fell into gentle conversation about whatever happened to cross their minds; Azura theories, abomination homework, Luz's most recent adventure with Eda, magic lessons. It was comfortable. Amity dragged her hands lethargically through Luz's soft curls the entire time, enticing her friend to sleep. That's what she told herself, at least. Not that she just _really_ liked touching Luz's hair. Definitely not. 

Either way, it worked. Luz's responses became fewer and farther between until the conversation stopped entirely. Amity hummed softly under her breath through the quiet, savoring the softness of Luz's curls until the other girl spoke up. 

"Hey Amity?" Her voice was bleary, peaceful. "Could you purr again?" 

Amity's ear twitched anxiously as she pursed her lips, hands stilling in Luz's hair. It felt odd to let herself purr, too vulnerable. Dangerous. Her parents said it was something only little witchlings did. That she was far too old to let herself do such a thing. _Mustn't show weakness, dear._

But then again… wasn't that what Luz had been doing this entire time? She had been so vulnerable before, so open. But Luz wasn't weak, she was the strongest person Amity even knew. She could return the favor now, just a little. For Luz. She deserved that much. So Amity finally let out a hum in response, tightening her grip on Luz and letting her fingers resume their course through her hair. Relaxing was embarrassingly easy with Luz curled up under her chin, the human made her feel secure in a way that was unfamiliar. She felt the faint rumble in her chest as Luz returned her embrace. Amity caught the faint smile on her friend's face as the rumbling deepened, falling in time with her breathing. 

Luz, loathe as she was to admit it, was terribly tired. The past two days seemed to crash over her all at once, bidden by the gentle way Amity stroked her hair. The witch's strange heartbeat thudded in her ears, joined by the soft vibration of her purring. It was an intoxicating sensation, muddling her senses as her eyes slipped closed. Amity smelled like strawberries. It was warm and soft and _safe._ She savored the way Amity held her, the way she touched her. It said _I'm here_ , and _I won't leave you,_ and _you're safe._ And maybe it said something else too, but Luz didn't quite understand exactly what. Not yet. She found herself wanting to, though. 

And if Eda found them like that several hours later, both fast asleep to the sound of Amity's purr, she didn't mention it. Luz greatly appreciated the new picture saved to her phone, though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a doodle I did for this fic! I just felt like drawing them I guess, hope you like it ! They are soft

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up wayy longer than intended but who am I to turn down the chance to write a solid 4k words of fluff? Anyway feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
